Keep on trying - bonus chapters
by Cromarry
Summary: Chapters that were requested, yet could not happen in the current storyline in "Keep on trying". Right now it's more like KyokoxUneki, but it may change in the future.
1. As good as it gets

**Keep on trying**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of it's characters.**

Bonus Chapter 1

As good as it gets

He looked at Kyoko, the woman he met not even a month ago. But he knew that his feelings were sincere and he couldn't live without her now. So he took a step forward. "I think that you will be a perfect..." he closed her lips with his kiss. He leant forward, holding her tight, so she would not loose the balance. Uneki started sweetly and lightly, but then he deepened the kiss, making her breathless. When he finally released her, she ended. "… husband."

Her eyes widened at the sudden realisation. 'Wha… what did I just say?!' She was to tell that he would be a perfect best man, since he predicted her request. But then he kissed her, making a chaos in her head unbearable. She was about to run away to chase her own unexpected feelings and thoughts, but then Uneki grabbed her hand.

"You don't thing about running away, do you?" he smiled, knowing that he was probably right. Kyoko shook her head, trying to hide her true intentions. What was happening? She did not understand any single thing. Her teacher… no friend… kissed her. And now he did not let her go and she needed to do it so badly!

Uneki was carefully observing her reactions. Her face showed more than she wished and he had to give his best not to sigh or express his disappointment. 'She couldn't have talked about me after all.' he thought, but then he quickly swallowed that bitter sensation. Calming down his nerves, Uneki was trying to concentrate on the facts.

He wasn't the one she was to marry. That was foreseeable, yet his stupid heart let him believe that she might have seen him as a man, not only her friend. Once again, he abstained from sighing. Kyoko planned to become a wife of that bastard. Their wedding was bound to happen in the end of the year. She probably wanted to invite him. And he stole her kiss. He stole a kiss from an engaged woman. Everything sounded so wrong.

But there were some positive aspects as well. He had a chance to experience a sweet moment with a girl he loved. That was probably worth it. Moreover she didn't run away. Well… he was a reason of it, since he stopped her, but she could always scream for help, if she didn't like it! And Kyoko didn't slap him. It would be a natural reaction. There was the most important part as well… .

She called him _a perfect husband._ Uneki wasn't as foolish as he proved earlier (or so he hoped). He knew that she made that mistake, because she was confused by his sudden action. 'But would she say this, if she didn't think about it even once?' Maybe he still had some hope? Uneki wanted to try his luck.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm so sorry." he whispered, making her blush. It was a first time she heard him calling her like that. "I know that you were talking about Fuwa Sho, am I right?" She could only nod. Uneki finally sighed. "It was quite predictable. Yet I couldn't resist… ." He looked away, not sure if his idea was good or bad. "I wanted to tell you that… Oh, man! I'm a real douche to tell you this right now, but I can't help." Uneki took a deep breath. "Kyoko-chan, I think that I'm in love with you."

She must have misheard him. It was not possible for a great man as him to have such a fragile feeling for her. No, she must have misunderstood! But then he corrected himself. "I mean… I don't think that I'm in love." She looked down, suddenly relieved of the turn of the events. Things couldn't get more complicated from now on, right?

Well… they could. "I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm in love." He confessed gentle. She started to shake her head violently. Uneki stopped her, taking her face in his hands. "Stop it, I'm begging you." he whispered to her ear. "You're making me crazy." And so he slightly kissed her temple, as he was caressing her hair. She smelled like a jasmine with a touch of a bergamot orange. "I love you, Kyoko-chan. Please, don't run away," His words brought her back to her senses. 'No, I can't let it happen! It's wrong in every single way!', "Uneki-san, please, release me." she cried. "We can't do this!", "Why?" Uneki surprised her with his question. She didn't understand. How could he be OK with it? Did she really know him well?

"You're not married yet. You still have a chance to choose somebody else. It doesn't have to be me, but I would be pleasured if you indeed chose me." Her head was spinning. Kyoko wasn't sure, if she could stay conscious any longer. "Uneki-san, what are you trying to say?" she whispered almost soundlessly. "Kyoko-chan… don't marry him. You're still young, you can meet someone better than him!" She wasn't convinced.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, please! I can stand you loving someone else, but at least please, take me seriously!" he shouted, not being able to hold his emotions. "Do you think that I'm blind!? He hurt you! That scar on your cheek was his fault! Then you were left alone with no place to stay at night! Can you even imagine how scared I was about you back then?!" He hugged her tightly. "And then he came back with that useless flowers as if he could buy your happiness! I don't know the whole story, but I'm sure that those girls bullied you, because of him!" He started to cry. "I just don't want you to be hurt…" Uneki whispered his mantra. "I don't want the girl I love to be hurt..."

Kyoko was still lost in that situation, but she knew that she had to stop his tears. Not being completely herself, she kissed his skin close to his eye. "Please, don't cry, Uneki..." she said quietly. "Kyoko." he could only answer as he loosened his embrace. Looking deep into her eyes, he confessed: "I can make you happy. I'll do my best to make your dreams come true, no matter how silly they may sound. I can make you feel loved." Kyoko's reaction surprised even herself. She wiped her tears quickly, ashamed of her behaviour. But what else could she do? Those simple words were all that she had ever wanted to hear from Sho. Those words could make her eternally blessed. But it was someone else, who said them.

"Please, give me a chance." he said desperately. "Give… give me some more time." she answered, angry at herself that she hadn't rejected him. It would only make him more hurt in the end. But somehow she really meant it. She really wanted to give him a chance. "So… you're not refusing it completely?", "No, I'm not."

 **AN/ Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out my special chapter! I had so much fun writing it, since I felt bad about letting Uneki mess up yesterday. I hope you like it and see you soon~!**


	2. At the very least

**Keep on trying**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of it's characters.**

Bonus Chapter 2

At the very least

 **AN/ This is an alternative story, which is following the events from the bonus chapter 47.5. Uneki confessed his feelings and Kyoko didn't reject him completely?! It's a Christmas Special requested by Dzoana (probably the only person in the whole universe, who ship Kyoko and Uneki more than Kyoko and Ren).**

She should have told him that there would not be any kind of future for them as lovers, but seeing him cry made her lose her composure. How could she be so cruel, when someone just confessed to her, knowing that she already had a fiancé? That was why she wasn't able to reject his feelings. But what would happen next? Breaking up with Sho was the last thing Kyoko wanted to do. Not to mention cheating on him. Was there any solution?

The girl decided to stall. Kyoko lied to Sho that her leg would not get better any time soon and the doctor suggested to postpone the wedding ceremony until the next year. She didn't find that statement convincing, but somehow her boyfriend agreed. "Yes, I was thinking exactly the same thing. I will call mother right away." He didn't care about her health, but having a few more months as a bachelor… or something like that, seemed alluring. He wasn't single, but it didn't bother him, when he took part in those elegant parties, held by Akatoki. Some girls were dying to talk to him or flirt a little and he could not disappoint them.

Kyoko tried to avoid Uneki, since she didn't know how to deal with him. Sadly for her, it was futile, because she still attended his courses. Everyone could sense that something had changed between those two, but it was Kanae, who knew the truth. She didn't like it, but she managed to eavesdrop on their conversation that day and she did not interfere. It was probably Kyoko's fault. Moko-san would never guess that her friend would accept Uneki's feelings… or at least she did not turn his advances down. Something was not right, and Kanae hoped that she would not get involved in it and that Kyoko knew what she was doing.

Oh, she truly did not know. Somehow the girl was able to survive her lessons, while avoiding any kind of eye contact with a particular instructor. How weird did it sound? Her teacher confessed to her and she asked for some time to think things over. As if it was possible. There was no acceptable option to make everyone happy. In the best case scenario she would only hurt Uneki more. In the worst one though, she would hurt him and Sho would discover her secret and break up with Kyoko, leaving her all alone.

So she played for time, running away each time her teacher wanted to talk to her face-to-face. The summer trip wasn't pleasurable. Kyoko acted as if her leg had started to hurt more out of the nowhere, whenever she noticed Uneki or his brother in the distance. In the end, she spent most of her time in the hotel room, which made her unable to take part in their short play. But she wasn't unhappy. If it was the only way to keep the situation under control, she was ready to sacrifice.

The first one who wanted to do something in order to stop that senseless tension between those two, was Kanae. She invited Kyoko to a nice café to eat some ice-creams. After a short chit-chat, Moko-san got down to the business. "What do you plan to do with Uneki's confession?" She rolled her eyes when she saw Kyoko's expression. "Don't look so surprised! You were in a public place after all!" "So… you heard it?" Mogami-san's voice seemed to be weaker than usual. "Accidentally. But it's not important. Did you decide how to respond to his feelings?" 'Why do I interfere, really? She should find a solution herself.' But Kanae knew that it would not happen soon.

"I… I need more time." "How much?" Kotonami-san tried her best not to sound angry, but her efforts were useless. "I don't know yet! But I will know soon!" Kyoko closed her eyes, as she raised her voice. "When exactly? On your wedding day?!" Kanae took a risk and pushed her friend to the wall so as to get a proper answer. Kyoko stood up, planning to make a scene, when she realized what she wanted to do. 'I'm not that kind of person. I wouldn't do it.' She tried to convince herself and sat down.

"I don't know really! What would you do, if you were me?" Kanae smiled mischievously. "I'd talk with Uneki right now.", "Luckily, he's not here." Kyoko sighed from relief. "Or so you think." The girl paled. "I'm sorry, but you must end this situation sooner or later. And the latter would only hurt both of you more, so I had to do something. See you later." Kanae waved to someone, smiled encouragingly for the last time and left the building.

'It can't be happening!' But it was. A few seconds later she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Kyoko raised her head and saw the last person she wanted to see right then. "Hello, Mogami-san." She noticed that he addressed her differently then he had done that day. It relieved her somehow. Kyoko was not ready for that kind of intimacy.

"Hi, Uneki-san!" She faked a smile, looking for a way to run away. Then he grabbed her hand. "Please, don't do that. You let me wait a little bit too much, so please, talk to me at least." The desperation in his voice made her shiver. She didn't know that he was already suffering thanks to her uncertainty. "OK." It was the only word that she was able to say loud. "Thanks." His smile was honest and bright. It seemed almost unnatural how quickly his aura changed.

"Um… I'm sorry for avoiding you!" Kyoko bowed a little, which looked slightly funny, since she was still sitting down. "I… I just… didn't know what to do any more." She looked at anyone, but him. "Hey, hey, don't be so down! I understand you completely and I should be the one to apologize, since it was me, who made things so difficult." "No, no! Don't think like that! It's my fault!" "No, it isn't. I was just too..." "No, it's all because of me and..." Finally they looked at each other and started to laugh. The tension was gone.

"How about we forget about that incident and try to act normally?" Uneki suggested, when they calmed down. "But how about your feeli..." "Please, don't think about it too much." He interrupted. "I realized that it was selfish of me to do… all of that stuff." He blushed, when he visualized that forced kiss. 'I hope it was not her first one.', "Anyway… let's just forget about it. I really appreciate our friendship." Kyoko nodded and wanted to bid her goodbye, glad about the turn of the events, when she remembered something.

"Um… the courses are over now, but I don't have too much to do and I was wondering, if there was a way that you might actually..." She took a deep breath. "… need someone to help you. I can do anything! Clean rooms after the lessons or help with moving some heavy boxes or anything… ." Uneki smiled again.

"I believe that we will find something that you would like to do."

 **AN2/ Hello everyone! I wanted this chapter to be a Christmas one, but… well… I need much more than 1000 words to express everything that is to happen between those two. So… I will post more soon. Let me introduce my new Beta Reader: Athena7787. You can tell that she is a big fish, since she is an author herself. If you didn't check her story "Reverse Cinderella" then it means that you have a lot to catch up ;). Anyway – I hope you have a great day and see you soon~!**

 **Hello! I am Athena7787, the new beta reader for this story. I want to thank Cromarry for this opportunity. She is really a pleasure to work with. I am looking forward to producing more high quality stories with her!**


End file.
